Vengeance Of a Dark Daughter
by SnapeAngel
Summary: The summer after Sirius died two people who had a vested interest in Harry Potter's well being decided to check up on him. What they found was far worse than they ever expected. Vengeance can be sweet justice when met out by the daughter of darkness.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks also go out to my wonderful beta, Snapegirlkmf, and Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fanfiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

* * *

Mrs. and Mr. Carvell were being entertained by the three Dursleys in the parlor after a lovely meal. They had waited for over two hours after arriving to check on the last member of the Dursley household. Mr. Carvell had been rather shocked that not only was there no evidence of a fourth member in this household but that Mr. Potter had not joined the family and them for supper. Mrs. Carvell was growing more concerned by the minute. She did not like the feel she got off of these three, especially Vernon Dudley. The family was rather nervous, the son's heart rate was running a mile a minute, Petunia's emotions were screaming – she was petrified that Vernon would drink too much again and hurt her too, and that her nephew would die soon if she didn't get the guts up to sneak him away. Vernon was only concerned about getting the deal he thought he was going to get with Mr. Carvell's company and to be sure he would get some 'alone time' with his nephew before it got to late. Sometimes Mrs. Carvell loathed being an empath.

"Pardon me, but could you direct me to the lavatory?" Mrs. Carvell asked Petunia.

"Oh, yes of course. It is up the stairs, first door on the right," Petunia simpered.

"Thank you. Excuse me."

Mrs. Carvell calmly walked out of the parlor and let the door shut behind her before all but sprinting up the stairs. She was going to stick with wandless magic as much as possible so that any traces or monitors on the house would not go off. The last thing they needed was the ministry getting a false report of underage magic from a faulty monitor or trace or worse yet Dumbledore finding out they were there.

"Mr. Potter!" Mrs. Carvell stage whispered as she started checking the rooms on the left hand side of the hall first.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Harry!"

"Answer me child! Mr. Potter!!" by this time she had made it to the obvious room of the Dursley's son by the size of the bed an clothes alone.

The next door on the right side of the hall had twelve locks and a cat or small dog flap at the bottom of the door. Mrs. Carvell was hoping desperately that this was NOT Harry's room. She knew she had to hurry, she wasn't sure how long she had been gone but knew it was too long already. Mrs. Carvell fingered her wand in it's holster on her right wrist and decided though the unlocking charm would spring all twelve locks at once it was too much of a risk not knowing what alarms were on the house. She took a step back and hoped one wandless magic charm would be enough to unlock all those locks. She makes a slight hand motion as the wandless magic leaves her hand to direct the wandless and wordless unlocking charm to each lock then holds her breathe.

'click, clunk, thunk, plunk, click..'

After the last lock unlocks and falls to the floor Mrs. Carvell releases the breathe she had been holding and pushes the door open.

She quickly wishes she hadn't.

Once the door was open the smell released from the tiny room was so intense that it would have made a morgue with out air conditioning and a broken 'chill chest' for the dead in the middle of a record setting August day smell good.

"Oh dear sweet Agrona!" Mrs. Carvell said as she pulled back to suck in a breathe of non rancid air before covering her nose and mouth with her shirt and stepping in.

The tiny rancid room was empty except for a small twin sided bed pushed up against the wall directly across from the door. The walls around it, the floor, and the bed cloths were covered in dried blood. To someone who didn't know the color of dried blood it would have looked like a rust brown paint had been splattered in the room. On the bed, tied to all four corners of the bed, naked except for the dried or oozing blood covering his too thin body was the boy they had come to check on. Mrs. Carvell could see his thin back rise and fall with each labored breathe he took and could feel the fear, agony, and pain radiating off of him. She wasn't sure if she should feel glad he was alive, or sorry for him that he was alive.

"Harry, I know you don't believe me right now, but everything will be okay. You're getting out of here _real_ soon!" Mrs. Carvell said to him.

She took the pendent that Mr. Carvell had turned into a portkey to get Harry out of here if it was necessary to do so quickly and without one of them. She slipped it over his head and carefully laid it next to his purple jaw. She took the knife she always carried on her out of the sheath it was in on her thigh and carefully cut Harry's hands down and laid them on the bed below where they had been hanging. With each careful movement she made to lay his hands down Harry would whimper softly.

Mrs. Carvell decided that she didn't care WHO might be notified they were there. Harry needed more medical care than she could give him and she wanted to be the one to show those excuses for humans what she thought of the 'care' they had given Harry. She flicked her wrist and caught her wand as it shot out of holster. As hard as it was to do in the room she was in with a child in such bad condition she thought up her happiest memory that she could muster.

"Expecto Patronum!" Mrs. Carvell, who really wasn't Mrs. Carvell, whispered loudly and watched her panther leap from her wand and get in 'battle position'.

"Severus! Get up here now, the door that has a whole in the bottom of it. Secure those worthless muggles before you leave them you won't _believe_ the state Harry is in!" Mrs. Carvell spoke to her Patronus at a normal volume then sent her panther on it's way.

"It's okay Harry, Severus is coming, he'll fix you up as much as he can here and we will get you out of here asap."

They were able to hear one loud thump, one shrill screech get half started before being cut off followed by two other thumps, one louder than the other, followed by hurried foot steps up the stairs.

"Woman how bad....ack!...never mind...I see...you tend to him.." Mr. Carvell, who was really Severus Snape, Potions Master, Healer, Duel and Defense Master, Head of Slytherin House, Member of the Order of the Phoenix, Death Eater, and Spy for the Order, said before getting cut off as he turned around to head down stairs to torture a few muggles.

"I think not!" His wife, Cliodna, aka Mrs. Carvell, said.

"And why ever not?"

"You are the Healer, you tend to him. I know only the healing you have taught me so far remember and he clearly needs much more than I can provide. Plus you have potions on your person, which I do not, that he most differently needs. _Besides my husband,_ I want to torture them! Don't forget who you figured out was my father....let's made _daddy_ proud, just once hum?"

Sigh, "I knew letting you know who 'daddy' was would bite me in the ass one day, fine, you deal with them...harshly, and I'll tend to Mr. Potter."

"Oh, and you might want to get him out of here asap, I'll see if I can't figure out where his stuff is before dealing with them, I plan to call a few 'friends' over," Cliodna said with an evil smile that would have made Bellatrix jealous.

"Just be careful and don't get caught please," Severus said to his wife before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I will be careful. I'll be long gone before the Order or the ministry gets here."

With that said she petted Harry's hair one last time and left him in Severus' capable hands. The last thing she heard from that room of horrors before being out of hearing range was, "Now Mr. Pot—Harry, you don't like me and I'm not sure if I like you but you're going to have to let me heal as much of you as I can here before (sigh) bundling you up in my cloak and turning you over to feed you some potions..."

Cliodna couldn't help for smiling at what she heard Severus say, she could just picture him closing his eyes at the thought of the loss of his good travel cloak which he had transfigured into a business suite jacket before they left, and had already transfigured back into it's true form before coming up the stairs. Cliodna stopped right outside the parlor door and changed her cloths back into their original form, a long black dress that skirted the top of her feet and trailed behind her by a foot made of the softest silk and satin the tailor could find. The top of the dress had an over layer of fine tasteful lace that just barely caught and reflected the light. The 'jacket' she had been wearing over her 'sensible suite' was a long slightly structured hooded cloak. Her shoes where the only thing that did not require transfiguring back to their original form because she hadn't had to change her knee high two inch heel boots to look muggle. As her clothes changed from boring muggle to pureblood witch her appearance changed back to it's natural form too.

Severus had come as a barely six foot tall, sandy blonde hair, gray eyed, non discrepant man. That was rather a change from his six foot six inch, broad shouldered, thin frame, black shoulder length hair (that is _not_ always greasy as his students like to think), so dark brown they look black eyes, and prominent slightly hooked nose (between the Marauders and his father he was destined to have a nose so badly broken that a slight hitch causing a hook was unavoidable). Severus was wearing, of course, black tall boots, black trousers, white shirt, with black frock coat, and long black hooded traveling cloak, which had all been transfigured to look like a well made muggle business suit.

Cliodna by nature is five foot eight inches tall, curvy in all the right places but not too much so (rather like her cousin Bellatrix but with a bit more bosom), large very dark blue – nearly violet eyes, pouty mouth, and very long jet black curly hair.

As Cliodna pushed the parlor door open she allowed her natural aura, much like her fathers, to release, it seemed to the three terrified muggles in the room that the temperature dropped fifty degrees and the lights dimmed by half. Now rather or not the temperature really did drop that much is hard to say, but it's pretty much certain that the lights did dim, not from any spell Cliodna cast or even thought but because of the darkness that her aura spilled and called to.

"Now...I'm VERY disappointed in you three. Really, I'm not that surprised by what you did you piece of shit Vernon!" Cliodna finished this is a angry hiss in the pigs face.

"I am rather disgusted that you, Petunia, didn't do _something_ to stop this. You could have called your muggle police, could have called ours, could have called Dumbledore's Order, could have just walked outside – front or back – and yelled "I need help my husband is a pervert and a child abuser and hurting my nephew!" And guess what Pet, Dumble's people would have _fallen_ over themselves to help you. But NO you didn't do ANYTHING. By the goddess did you even consider a butcher knife in the back, head, testes! Instead of doing ANYTHING you allowed him to **BEAT **and **RAPE** your nephew! Were you glad the pig wasn't expecting in from you so you didn't complain that he desecrated a _child_? No answer? Oh that's okay...I doubt you have a good enough excuse! Do you, any of you, realize you have all sealed your fate? No, not Azkaban, the _wizarding_ prison...you don't _deserve_ such kind treatment of getting to live the rest of your lives out."

By this time Vernon was sputtering the best he could behind the magical rope that was holding his mouth shut and struggling to get out of the magical ropes that he was bond to the hard chair by. Petunia was sobbing around the magical rope gagging her as she continued to pale more and more with each word this 'crazy woman' said to her. Petunia knew she was screwed the moment her sister's childhood friend reveled himself after the 'ghost cat' spoke to him. Dudley had gone from trying to figure out how to ensure he did not gain another pig's tail to mewing much like the runt kitten in a litter; the big boy sounded rather pathetic. Dudley knew his dad had been 'teaching the freak a lesson' but he didn't know he had been doing –that-- to him, though it does explain the way his father had been watching his cousin for the last year or so.

"Now, I can think of a few 'friends' that would _love_ to come visit us and help me with your punishment," Cliodna said.

Cliodna closed her eyes and concentrated on the individuals she wanted to come, these were a few 'people' that didn't have her demented _daddy's_ mark magically tattooed on their left forearm. He didn't allow 'these kinds' to have his mark because he didn't see them as people, as human, granted one of the visitors she was calling _wasn't_ human, she didn't know if it's kind ever were or not, but the other two were, once. She felt them respond to her call and start their speedy journey to her. She opened her eyes and smiled a self satisfied smile that made both Dudley and Petunia cry even harder and Vernon stop his struggling all together, he knew something bad was going to follow that smile.

In just a matter of minutes all three Dursley's eyes got as big as saucers when they heard snarling coming from the shadow closest to their backdoor, which now stood open.

"Hello Grayback my beast," Cliodna greeted the werewolf she had summoned. She knew he had brought most of his pack, she could sense them not far away, that's okay, if Gray was good the pack would get to hunt tonight.

"My Lady of Darkness," Grayback growled back. He had kept himself half transformed into his werewolf form for so long that when he spoke it sounded more like a growl than a voice.

Shortly following Grayback's greeting Cliodna felt long fingers with equally long fingernails trail through her hair before hearing just behind her ear, "Greetings My Lady of Darkness."

Cliodna pouted hiding her desire to shiver as she answered, "Hello Lucian my beast."

Lucian snarled to being called 'beast' he knew she did that so as not to ostracize the werewolf but he did not like being called a beast regardless.

Suddenly the temperature in the room did indeed drop drastically. The Dursley's began to shiver as they watched ice form on their carpet, curtains, cloths and on each other. Lucian snarled to himself as he wrapped himself in his warm cloak, he _hated_ dementors! Grayback pretended not to be bothered by the dementor though he moved to the right of Cliodna within arms reach of the high and mighty Lucian.

Cliodna watched in satisfaction as the Dursley's _truly_ became afraid as they felt the dementor approaching. She didn't like them much either, they were dangerous if not 'fed', or allowed to feed, regularly, even more so than vampires really.

"My soul eating friend, so nice of you to join us," Cliodna said by way of greeting to the dementor.

The dementor dipped it's 'head' to Cliodna in response, 'looked at' Lucian and Grayback before turning it's attention to the trembling muggles.

Vernon was looking around wildly. He could _hear_ the raspy breathing of the dementor but could not see it. Vernon wasn't sure what was making the terrifying sound and if it had anything to do with him 'seeing' all these horrible memories from his life. Petunia was shaking so violently if it wasn't for the rope holding her in her chair she would have been on the floor. She could see the dementor, or as she had heard the woman call it 'soul eating friend', she could only figure that wheezing tall form was something like 'death'. Petunia continued to sob brokenly as she remembered all the sad, horrifying, and disturbing memories of her life. Dudley remembered dementors from last summer and was having a hard time not hyperventilating. He remembered _exactly_ what it felt like to have one of those monsters try and eat his soul.

"Grayback, my werewolf friend, since you were the first here, I think you get to go first."

"I want the boy," Grayback growled out.

"No worries Grayback, I was planing for you to have the boy, Dudley, you see he has already met a dementor once when the cow Umbridge tried to have Potter kissed or expelled, whichever, by sending a dementor here last summer. Though the boy is a bully I don't think he would quite satisfy our friend the dementor's hunger today. Grayback, I want you to kill the boy...slowly...here in front of the mother and father...I want them to understand that (a) hurting a child will ensure yours get hurt in return and (b) just _some_ of the mental torture the boy they abused went through, oh and I want them to have _some_ idea of how much pain his monster, Vernon Dursley, put him though. Eat up!"

Petunia began screaming through her gag trying to plea for her son's life with Cliodna. Petunia didn't realize it was hopeless. She was suffering an ancient fate, you hurt a member of one person's clan – even if by blood they are or were a member of your clan too – you pay for it with a life of equal value.

Petunia and Vernon watched in horror as Grayback transformed his teeth and ripped into the fat and skin on their son's shoulder. Dudley squealed around the gag in his mouth and kicked his feet all to no avail. Grayback slowly destroyed Dudley before looking to Cliodna for the go ahead to kill the trembling dying boy in his arms. Cliodna nodded to Grayback and he quickly crushed Dudley's throat before tossing his corpse away.

Vernon looked like he would vomit seeing his son chewed on, bit, clawed, and killed while Petunia was barely able to breathe through her gagged wails.

"Lucian, you were second to reach me, you get to put the woman out of her misery. I want her to feel it, the boy was near death when I found him earlier. He undoubtedly had an infection, was emaciated, and had lost a huge amount of blood. I want her to know what it feels like to slowly bleed to death, but rather than be beat to the point of looking like a piece of raw steak and raped so that blood constantly drains from her anus, I will grant her the death by exsanguination via you, Lucian."

"My pleasure my Lady, she will be in agony in all of her last moments."

Lucian released Petunia from the chair and quickly secured her to him. The last thing Petunia saw before the pain of the bite was white rimmed pupils of the vampire that would take her life.

Petunia gave a muffled scream as Lucian viciously bit into her carotid artery on the right hand side of her long horse neck. Unlike most times when a vampire feeds which is either pleasurable or numb feeling to the prey Petunia felt like someone had poured acid into her veins. Petunia screamed through her gag until she no longer had the energy left to scream, about the time she was down to the last fourth of blood in her body.

Vernon watched in horror as this tall blonde man bite into his wife's neck and drink her blood. By the time Petunia had quite screaming Vernon had unconsciously peed on himself out of fear of his own death to come.

"Now my patient soul sucker, my dementor friend, you get the fat pig of a man, I know you can make his death long and drawn out, but let's not get the rulers out and start measuring them boys, make it painful, make it horrible, make it terrifying, but don't take to long my friend."

Cliodna could never tell what a dementor was really feeling but knew that though this one wasn't allowed to 'play' with his food as long as he, or she (?), would like he was more than glad to have this monster of a human as a meal. Cliodna figures that dementors are a lot like sharks or alligators in that if they are able to eat a big fat juicy (soul in this cause) one then they would be satisfied for several days or several weeks making it where they were able to go longer before feeding in times of 'famine'.

The dementor approached Vernon after being instructed by Cliodna and reached out one hand to grasp Vernon by the front of his suite coat. The other skeletal hand reached up and pushed it's hood back. Vernon gave an undignified scream when the hood was pushed back showing the ghoulish skeletal 'head' that all dementor's have under their hoods. The dementor leaned in within an inch from Vernon's face and began 'sucking' the soul painfully out of Vernon's body.

It took the dementor about ten minutes to torment Vernon as he sucked the soul out of his body and leave an empty shell of a monster behind.

"Well done, all of you. Now, leave them where they are, let's let certain people find them. Grayback, check with your pack, see if anyone has been alerted to us. Lucian, dementor, behave and stay close. I just need a minute."

As Cliodna's three 'beasts' left the room she burned into the wall behind where the Dursley's had been bound:

AND I WILL EXECUTE VENGEANCE IN ANGER AND FURY UPON THE HEATHEN, SUCH AS THEY HAVE NOT HEARD!

Cliodna smirked, she wondered how long it would take the Order to figure out that quote. She smirked larger when she thought, 'it will take the ministry until the end of time to figure it out with their attitude toward muggleborns and half-bloods.'

Cliodna stepped outside and both Lucian and Grayback reported no wizards from the Order or ministry in the vicinity and no muggle law enforcement. Lucian had the majority of his clan present and Grayback also had the majority of his pack present. Cliodna wanted to draw both the ministry and the Order's attention now that vengeance had been paid and Mr. Potter had been removed to safety.

"Lucian you have the left of Privet Drive. Grayback you have the right of Privet Drive. Leave this house intact! Dementor you and any brethren you want to call in have the rest of Surrey. As soon as the ministry and or Order arrive LEAVE! DO NOT get captured, wounded, or killed got that?"

"Yes My Lady of Darkness," Both Lucian and Grayback said together before snarling at each other. The dementor rasped his agreement and moved off to hunt.

"Morsmordre! There let that confuse the hell out of them all," Cliodna said before apprating away after watching her 'beasts' go out to have fun.

* * *

* Just a note, there will likely NOT be anything more to this story..I wrote it as a one short and it will most likely remain so. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. SnapeAngel


End file.
